With the development of computer technology, the physical environment of living or working is increasingly equipped with various appliances, such as HVACs, light switches and sensors, which can be connected via a network to a control center. In the control center, an administrator can monitor and control various appliances located in each room within an intelligent building by using 3D (three-dimensional) based interaction applications, such as 3D user interfaces, which are increasingly used in various domains because of their immersion and immediacy of visualization. Compared with 2D user interfaces, 3D user interfaces provide more immersive effects and intuitive interactions.
However, it is a challenging task to efficiently generate and reuse 3D user interfaces, and to effectively associate their behaviors or animations to a user's interactions.